double life chapters 1through 6
by lionblaze99
Summary: a kid moves to a new house on the edge of a forest. then he starts to have strange dreams prequel to warriors saga


Double life By: Brendan Gentile

A Warrior cats Fan fiction

This is a story from before the Kitty pet Rusty was born. A time during which there was little fighting between clans, but strange structures which rising up on the edge of clan territories. New creatures were inhabiting these structures.

Prologue

"What shall we do to warn the clans" says a star covered figure.

"I don't know we don't have the power to change this development." a second figure says. Both were worried that the change would cause much trouble for the clans but neither knew of a way to help the clans deal with it. So they stuck to the ancient but unofficial Starclan rule, if Starclan can't do anything about it let the clans fend for themselves. "Also" the first figure said "I sense that one of the new creatures has a connection to the clans". "I sense that as well". The second figures said "I believe that he may well help the clans understand his kind". "Well we will wait and see." The first figure says.

Chapter One: Moving In

I hated our new house; I always said to my parents that I would be very pissed of if we moved. But my parents made my older sister and I move to a brand new house on the edge of pretty large forest.

"Benjamin dinner!" my mom calls from below.

"Mom how many times have I told you please just call me Ben."I yell back as I walk down the stairs.

My name is Benjamin Howard I'm a black haired blue eyed 13 year old of average build and height for my age. It was a rainy spring day and the first day in our new house but there was still empty and/or filled boxes scattered here and there. But for the most part all the boxes were already unpacked and in neat piles.

Dinner went on as usual shifting from one subject to the other. I only spoke on topics of interest such as camping in the woods.

"Why don't we go camping I always wanted to go camping". Janice my 14 year old sister asks.

My Mom always likes to go camping but my father is grew up in the big city and so never had the choice to enjoy camping. It also doesn't help that my dad has some allergies that can cause great discomfort.

"For the last time no!" my father bellows

"But why not?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"You know about my allergies." He says.

"So what you don't have to go." Say my mom as she enters the conversation.

"But still you don't have any camping equipment"

"That's not true Tim I still have some old equipment from when I was a kid" Says my mother

"What we don't have we can buy." Janice says.

"Well" as he thinks about how annoying we can be when we want him to let us do something, "ok but it coming out both your allowances you two."

Dinner ended and our nice happy family went our own ways so me and my sister went to our rooms for TV and video games. While Dad watched TV downstairs and Mom went the Parents bedroom slash Moms office to do some work for the company she owns.

Chapter 2: strange dreams

After a while I took a shower and went to bed knowing that I had to get up early for school the next day. Right after I feel asleep I found my self in the middle of huge dark forest. But what was weirder was that my nose was sticking out in front of my face way to far. As I look down I see that I now have reddish brownish fur sticking out from every part of my body. I also notice that I now have a tail and I am walking on my fours. As I feel my ears I realize that I seem to have turned into a cat. At this point I'm thinking that this is one very weird and vivid dream. I continue to explore the abilities of my body for a while climbing tree. As I look up I can see a full moon shining in the clear night's sky like a candle in a sea of darkness. I have always liked watching the moon I always felt like it was something important to be marveled at. I start to examine my surroundings at this point and so I start exploring.

As I further explore I notice that I now have a better sense of smell as I sniff I smell something that makes my mouth water. Something in my brain said that it was mouse so I instinctively dropped into a crouch. I started to stalk the mouse thinking that this is starting to become a very cool dream. After a while I saw It near the top of a root, just before I was ready to pounce I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around really fast and ran toward the source of the sound. As I looked around a bush I see two black kittens with light blue eyes that seemed to be shivering in fear next to a slightly larger brown cat with light green eyes that seemed to try to be intimidating all three were looking at me. I was starting to think that this is a awesome dream so I started to play along. The largest of the trio yelled "you have no right to be here on Thunderclan land so leave now you rogue."

I felt slightly amused as I said "you're in no position to be giving orders you small fry."

He no _She_ as I noticed her voice was definitely female got very angry as her fur started to puff out.

I saw the kittens start to murmur to the female cat but I couldn't hear much except for "new apprentice" "He's too big" and "run back to camp".

The female replied to them quietly but kept and her icy blue eyes fixed on me.

Next thing I now with her claws extended she lunged at me I managed to jump away as the adrenaline started to pump. She slashed and missed as I dodged away quickly then I slashed back catching her right for paw she tripped and fell on her side. I took the offensive I brought up both of my front paws (paw not hand hmmmm that's odd) and tried to bring them down on her shoulders. She dodged away then she jumped at me again I easily dodged but before she hit the ground she jumped again off the side of a tree and landed on my shoulders.

I tried to flip her off but she had her claws buried in my shoulders. I growled with pain, I then had a good but possibly painful idea but I thought what the heck and put my plan into action. It was simply to squash her against a tree and it worked I hit her against a tree she was stunned by the impact and lost her grip. Before she had time to think I quickly pounced on her and had her pinned to the ground.

We were both breathing hard and I was bleeding from my shoulder while she was bleeding from her front right forepaw. Our eyes were locked together as she tried to free herself, after a while she gave up to my superior weight that kept her pinned to the ground. Then I heard a blood curdling growls the bushes to my right I looked over. Two eyes peered out of the darkness burning a hole in our souls I pondered what fate awaited us and what creature those eyes belong to. The creature stepped out the bush, it was a fox. I had seen foxes before but I remembered them being a lot smaller. We both glanced back at were the kittens just as they saw the fox they looked terrified we both hoped that they would run. After a few seconds one started to turn around but the second was frozen in place I saw the first mumble into the ear of the second and he also turned and followed the first. They were out of sight in seconds.

Chapter 3: I Hate Foxes!

This dream is turning into a nightmare. I was so focused on the fox that the she cat underneath me was able to get out of my grip and spring to her feet. We were both staring at the fox and the fox was staring at us, growling. I know that this is a bad time for a movie reference but I almost laughed thinking that this was a very weird version of a Mexican standoff. The she cat was looking at the trees I noticed. Then I realized that she was thinking about climbing up a tree, but all the trees in the immediate area were to small or had branches which were to high up for her to reach. I looked at her and she looked at me, we nodded toward each other.

I mumbled "high low" she nodded in understanding. Then suddenly we both lunged toward the fox she used her old tactic of bouncing of a tree and planting her claws in the fox's shoulders. While I started slashing at his forepaws trying to trip him. The fox was trying to claw me and trying to break the she cat's grip at the same time. But I was able to dodge every blow that the fox threw at me while the she cat help on to the fox's shoulders. The fox was now bleeding from both of his front legs and both sides of his shoulder. Then I started to get a little cocky and started aiming for his eyes. But as I swung my paw at him he swung his paw faster and hit me in the left shoulder sending me flying a couple of feet. I got up and saw that I was bleeding from 3 slashes on my shoulder. Then I lost my temper and ran straight at the foxes staring at the creatures mean, cold eyes. I bunched up my muscles and flew straight at his face with my claws stretched. I anger gave me accuracy so I hit the fox directly in the snout the fox now whimpered pitifully and run off. The she cat jumped off the fox and walked over to me.

"That right you better run you fox brain" she yelled at the fleeing fox. Then she looked at me and said "Thank you; if it weren't for you I would probably be dead right now". "You're welcome, what happened to those kittens that were with you? I asked

"Probably ran back to camp as fast as they could." She replied.

I looked at her questionably and said "camp?"

"Yes I am part of a clan of cats that live in these woods, my name is Brownpaw." She says.

"My name is Ben" I replied.

"And you are a rogue I presume?" Brownpaw asked curiously.

I looked at her in confusion and said. "Rouge?"

"Are you a cat that lives alone?" says Brownpaw.

I started to get nervous since I don't know how I going to explain that this is a dream to me. Then I thought "ha what the heck if this is a dream then it won't matter if I lie."

"Yes I am a rogue." I said confidently

"Then leave now you are in my clan's territory and it is my duty to protect it." Brownpaw said threateningly with her claws extended and her fur extending up.

I felt very confident of myself at this point and called her bluff by saying. "I'm not scared of you I beat you once I can beat you again."

Then Brownpaw sniffed the air and said with a smug grin. "It's not me that you need to worry about at this point." Then suddenly 5 cats in a variety of colors came bursting out of the woods. I started thinking this can't be good.

Then a longhaired red tom with (the leader of the group I thought) said. "Brownpaw are you ok and where are the fox and rogue cat?"

She then replied by saying. "Yes I'm fine Redpelt we drove the fox off."

He looked surprised and then said "we?"

"Yes Redpelt this rogue cat helped me hurt the fox badly enough for it to run away." She said. I tried to stand proud by Redpelt evil looking black eyes were plunging right through me so I was a little nervous. Ok I was petrified but I was doing better at hiding it than I usually did must be the adrenaline still in my system.

Redpelt then said to the rest of the newcomers "drive him away". Before any of them could move I was already running away. As I turn around I saw with horror that 2 of them were quickly catching up with me.

Chapter 4: Aftershock

I tried to run even faster but they still started to catch up. It was starting to get lighter, the sun is rising. I was still running when one of the cats tripped me, I fell and got up again, I looked up just as one of the cats jumped at me. I saw the claws coming at me then the sun hit us both and I jumped up in my bed. I was baffled at what just happened was sweating uncontrollably. After a couple minutes I calmed myself down and looked down on my clock.

6:30am the sun had just risen, my sister was still asleep and my parents have left for work. I decided to take another shower to calm my nerves. As I basked in the warmth I saw scratches on my shoulder that weren't there when I went to sleep. I thought about my dream and the wounds that I had received in it. I then realized that it was not a regular dream. You might think that I should have told someone but I'm not the talk about my problems type of guy.

I got out of the shower after a while got dressed ate breakfast went to catch my bus to school. It was lunch when I first mentioned my dream to my best friend Robert. He just happened to move to the same neighborhood at the same time that I moved. Lucky eh.

"Hey Rob how ya doing?" I said

"Good how are you?" he replied

"Ok I guess but I had the strangest dream last night, I woke up as a cat fought another cat fought a fox and then got chased off by other cats before I woke up. Also the first cat explained that they had some sort of society as well which was double weird" I said, I thought it would be a bad idea to mention the scratches. There was a look of fear on his face for a second then his face relaxed.

"Weird" Rob said "strangest dream that I have ever heard of."

I stared at him and said "what is wrong you looked scared for a second there."

"It's nothing don't worry about it." He replied. I let it go but I still knew that he was hiding something. The day went on without incident after that. Until I got off the bus I felt I was being watched. I looked around and spotted eyes peering out of the woods, and then all of a sudden they disappeared. I didn't think that it was anything just a squirrel or other critter.

I forgot about the dream while I was doing homework and ate dinner. I remembered about it when I took a shower. I was nervous about going to sleep if the dream repeated it self.

But I eventually fell asleep, and my eyes opened again I realized that I was a cat, AGAIN. I was angry for two seconds before I realized that I surrounded by 4 giant trees with dozens of cats on some of the branches. They just stared down at me all of them with a stern look on there faces; they also seemed to be made stars. I thought it was my imagination for a time but I realized that they were made of stars.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I yelled at them but none of them moved they just kept looking at me. Then the sun started to rise and I again woke up in my own bed.

As I woke up I again wondered what the frick just happened. But I had a feeling who might have the answers I am looking for,

"Robert you better tell me something." I said to him next day at school.

"Cause I know you know something about my dreams so spill." He _tried _to look innocent as he mumbled

"What are you talking about Ben I don't know nothin about your dreams or whatever your talking about." but I can tell a liar when I see one and he was lying, oh so badly.

"Ok then if you don't want to talk I'll just let the guilt eat you up from the inside and/or tell your parents that you threw away your last 3 report cards, your choice". I said with a smug grin on my face.

"I hate it when you blackmail me you know that?" he said at me with a grimace

"I learned it from my parents so blame them. And what do you know about my dreams?" I answered back.

"Alright I'll tell you but it might take a while" he said.

"We got all of lunch period". I reply.

Chapter 5: Answers, sort of

"Ok I'll start from the beginning; my family and I went camping during the weekend before you moved here." He said. I though about It and there was a 2 week period between when he moved here and to when I moved here.

"On our way into the forest we meet a guy walking his dog on the edge of the woods. He asks if we are going camping, my dad answers yes. Then he tells us about a story that says that there are several groups of organized cats in those woods that attack anyone who enters and he warns us not to go to deep into the woods." Robert says.

"But my dad dismisses it as urban legend so we push on. A few hours pass as we set up camp in the middle of the forest and by 7 we're all done. Then we break the smores out as my mom starts telling some of her ghost stories from back when she lived in Pennsylvania with her 'odd' grandparents." He says.

"As she tells them I turn around since I heard some rustling in the woods. I should have just stayed by the camp fire with my parents but no I have to go investigate. I make the excuse that I have to go to the bathroom and set off in the direction that the rustling came from. After a few minutes of walking I go through a bush and see and whole great ravine in front of me. But that wasn't the weird part; there were 2 cats down in the ravine just sitting there. One of them saw me after a while and yowled as if his tail was on fire. Before I knew what was happening I was surrounded by at least a dozen cats all of them very, very agitated. At first I thought 'oh its just cats I'll go right through them' and so I tried to go right through them and…. Well by the time I got back to camp I was covered in dozens of scratches. That night my whole family just packed up and left that forest as quickly as possible. So that's all I know I don't know how but your dream seems connected to those cats somehow." He finishes

"Also there's something I didn't tell you when I woke up after the dream I took a shower and found this." I say as I show him my scratched shoulder.

"Hmmm that looks painful." He responds as he tries to keep his cool but fails horribly.

Chapter six: Thats not good

For a while we dropped the subject and ACUTALLY talked about normal stuff. Even though weird stuff was going on we still had our regular school and family lives to worry about. By the time that lunch was over we had finished our meals and so the school day went on. English, math, science all pretty easy for me, the teachers are cool and make it bearable. Band, boringly playing notes and stringing strings. Then dismissal best class of the day. Then getting on the bus go home.

Again I felt like I was being watched as I walked back to house. It felt as if someone or something was watching me with some evil purpose in mind for me. Oh well, I still have to get home we're having a party tonight so my parents want me to clean everything. And I mean everything.

When everything was literally sparkling. I went upstairs and got dressed in better clothes for the party. Like a collared shirts, khaki pants and solid black shoes. Reminds me of my old school where their were uniforms ugggg. The entire time during the party I tried to keep to myself. Sure my parents tried to drag me into a couple conversations which I tried to contribute to. But there was one conversation that I over heard that peeked my interest.


End file.
